Snow in My City
by nadialovely
Summary: Saat dimana kota itu menjadi dingin, sama seperti hatiku. Tapi tiba-tiba dia datang untuk menghangatkanku. Orang yang sama. One-Shoot. Read and Review Please.


Snow in My City

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Nadialovely**_

_**Disclaimer : Sasuke's Letter to Sakura by narutofreak101**_

_**Warnings : typo(s), out of characters, alur kecepatan, etc**_

Waktu itu, musim dingin tengah berlangsung. Suhu dapat mencapai -5 derajat Celcius. Udara sangat dingin, sedingin hatiku yang membeku saat ini. Aku terdiam di tengah suasana ini. Udara yang dingin tak ku indahkan. Saat ini aku teringat pada suatu masa yang menyedihkan sekaligus menyakitkan buatku, buat desa ini sekaligus rakyat di desa ini. Pada masa itu, Konoha mempunyai julukan tersendiri yaitu...

_**Snow City**_

_#nadialovely#_

_Sepasang anak kecil sedang berbincang, mereka membicarakan tentang desa mereka, yaitu... __**Konohagakure**_

"_Hei, kamu tau tidak, kota kita ini, mempunyai julukan tersendiri loh!" _

"_Julukan! Sejak kapan Konoha punya julukan? Kok, aku tidak tau ya?"_

"_Aku sebenarnya aku juga baru tau sih, tapi mau tidak ku kasih tau apa julukan kota kita ini?" _

"_Mau! Mau! Mau!"_

"_Mau tau atau mau banget?"_

"_Geez... kasih tau aja, kenapa susah banget sih?"_

"_Baiklah... Baiklah... Julukannya adalah Snow City"_

"_Mengapa disebut Snow City"_

"_Rahasia! Ah... aku tidak mau memberitahukannya padamu!"_

"_Ih... Nyebelin banget sih kamu!"_

"_Biarin dong! Suka suka aku!"_

_Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut, tapi perbincangan tentang Snow City terhenti. Meninggalkan tanda tanya yang terus berkembang di malam yang berhiaskan bintang tersebut._

_#nadialovely#_

Suatu hari di musim dingin, dimana udara sedang berhembus kencang, terlihat seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink sedang berjalan mengitari desa yang sudah ditempatinya sejak kecil. Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura, seorang ninja medis yang sangat terkenal serta berbakat.

Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak Sasuke meninggalkan desa ini, tapi...

_Perasaanku belum berubah padamu Sasuke_

Yap, Perasaan Sakura belum berubah, bahkan se-inchi pun belum, yang berubah dari Sakura hanyalah penampilannya dan sifatnya, sekarang Sakura sangat cantik dan tidaklah lagi cengeng seperti dahulu. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat tegar menghadapi cobaan serta rintangan.

Terhentilah Sakura di sebuah rumah. Rumah tempat dia beristirahat dan tempat dia merenungkan segala emosinya. Rumahnya. Tempat dari semua kenangan berasal. Sebelum memasuki rumahnya, dia mengecek terlebih dahulu kotak suratnya. Oooh... ternyata ada 3 surat yang sudah menunggu untuk dibuka. Dia pun membawa surat-surat itu masuk.

Setelah Sakura menduduki sofa di rumahnya, dibukalah surat-surat itu. Menguarlah seluruh kenangan yang ada beserta perasaannya yang terbang tinggi. Dia-Haruno Sakura meresapi segala yang dia renungi.

"Hmm... Surat pertama dari Naruto. Hihihi... pasti dia sekarang sangat senang."

"Surat kedua dari Tsunade-sensei, ternyata ada operasi lagi besok. Hah... Capek..."

" Yang terakhir dari..."

_Sasuke...?!_

_**Ah... How should i start...**_

_**Dear Sakura...**_

_**Uh...I know it's strange to recieve a letter from me..**_

_**Especially at this time..**_

_**Sakura..**_

_**Do you still remember me?**_

_**Or have to chose to forget the past..**_

_**And start a new life...**_

_**...**_

_**With Naruto..?**_

_**...**_

_**Do you still have the same feelings for me anymore?**_

_**Or have those feelings gone to Naruto?**_

_**For some reason...**_

_**I keep thinking about you and Naruto..**_

_**Sakura**_

_**I can't hold on any longer**_

_**I miss you..**_

_**Whenever I look at our Team 7 picture..**_

_**You're the only one I see**_

_**Do you remember..**_

_**That day that started everything to fall apart?**_

_**And then..**_

_**I couldn't control myself anymore?**_

_**And you...**_

_**Were the one who saved**_

_**Me**_

_**From**_

_**Being**_

_**Someone**_

_**I**_

_**Wasn't...**_

_**I think about that time every day**_

_**And I realize how stupid I was for leaving you**_

_**I know I had hurt you terribly.**_

_**I always wondered...**_

_**Would you send a letter back..**_

_**If you recieved this?**_

_**You may not know this**_

_**Sakura..**_

_**But remember Naruto and I fought?**_

_**It wasn't to see who had the greatest strength..**_

_**It**_

_**Was**_

_**Over**_

_**You**_

_**I really regret leaving you, Sakura.**_

_**I always think of coming back to you..**_

_**But..**_

_**Konoha wouldn't accept me.**_

_**Sakura**_

_**I want just to know**_

_**Do...**_

_**You...**_

_**Love me, like how I'm loving you..**_

_**Now?**_

_**When i send this letter..**_

_**I'm sending my heart with it**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**Send a letter back..**_

_**So I know you still care about me**_

_**Please.**_

_**Love, Sasuke**_

"_Baka! Sasuke Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Tentu saja aku tetap mencintaimu bodoh! Karena kau... adalah cinta sejatiku, Sasuke"_

Di tengah rintikan hujan ku menangis.

_#nadialovely#_

"_Eh, untuk pertanyaanku kemarin apa sih jawabannya?"_

"_Yang mana?"_

"_Yang Snow City itu loh..."_

"_Oh... Itu karena Konoha selalu diliputi salju. Dan untuk alasan yang kedua..."_

"_Apa alasan yang keduanya?"_

"_Itu karena Tou-san pernah meninggalkan Kaa-san. Sehingga hati kaa-san menjadi dingin. Tapi, untung saja, Tou-san menyelamatkan kaa-san, sehingga sekarang mungkin Konoha sudah berganti julukan lagi."_

"_Apa julukannya?"_

"_WinterBlossom"_

_#nadialovely#_

"Sakura, sedang apa kau diluar, kedinginan?" Kata Sasuke kepada istrinya-Uchiha Sakura.

"Ah, tidak Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya sedang melihat bintang dan Kota Konoha saja. Kau tau Sasuke-kun aku sangat senang sekali."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bisa bersama dengan Sasuke-kun sekarang dan seterusnya, dan untuk alasan yang kedua adalah karena aku bisa mengandung buah hati kita yang pertama."

Sasuke pun memeluk istrinya.

"Ya, itu benar Sakura. Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya. Bersama keluarga kita."

"Apakah Mikoto-kaasan bersama Fugaku-tousan serta Itachi-nii, bahagia Sasuke-kun? Bersama kita?"

"Tentu. Tentu Sakura. My lovely wife."

"Sasuke, anak kita akan diberi nama apa?"

"Uchiha Ryuzaki."

"Itukan nama anak laki laki, kalau anak perempuan?"

"Uchiha Hana."

"Kau tau Sasu-"

"Sssst, diamlah aku ingin memelukmu Sakura."

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun"

"Kau tau Sakura? Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang diberikan tuhan untukku."

"Kau juga Sasuke-kun."

Meraka pun berciuman di malam bulan purnama bertaburan bintang.

_Dua hati bertaut cinta_

_Jatuh cinta takkan bisa terlupakan_

_(Book Hadiah Terindah)_

_**Owari **_

**NB :** Mukyaaa... akhirnya jadi juga fic pertama aku! Buat semua yg baca review ya!

**Review Please**


End file.
